Opps! I didn't do it!
by Leah N. Cross
Summary: Lex Luther is up to no good again and it's up to our heroes to stop him but will that plan be delayed when and unexpecting 10 year old boy arrives with a strange device on his wrist. What happens when Lex Luther learns about this device?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen peaked over the cave cornner, her eyes fixed on a large metal aliens were guarding it. They didn't look like any aliens she's seen before, but she didn't let it bother her. The metal box didn't actually look very important but if her sources were right, which they are, it's not the metal box that's important but what's inside.  
"Hey! You see this doofus?" Gwen asked clicking her microphone on. It was hiding on the inside of her mouth. She turned it on by clicking her tounge. "OOOOhhhh Yeah!" Ben said from the other side of the mike, "Target sighted. You know what to do."  
"Wait Ben! You're not just going to run in there like you were saying before right?"  
No response.  
"Ben!?"  
She ignored it and continued with the plan. She pulled out her spell book and flipped through the pages. When she found the one she wanted she simply smiled, "Gotch ya!" she said before she began the spell. "Intog Lelmino Comspiritom!" She waved her hand on the air and instantly flames formed and crawled their way toward the guards. The guards... ummm.. put their guard up (LOL) and readied their weapons. That's when Gwen started to flip through the book again. She stopped and said, "Reliemia Tarto!" the weapons instantly melted in the guards fingers and then Ben did what he did best. He Burst through the window, yelling, "Forearms!"  
Gwen should have seen this coming, but even when it shouldn't her cousin seemed to always surprise her. She waved an arm pushing an alien to a wall and ran from her hiding spot into action.  
"Ben! YOu morron! You were supposed to be looking for Grandpa Max!"  
"Grandpa Max can wait," he fought back, "He told us, under no circumstances, do we loose that box, and I doubt you can carry that thing without forearm's help, let alone opening it!"  
Ben Punched a few aliens but they just kept getting up. Gwen was doing her best with her light bolts and karate, but it wasn't enough. "Well do something Doofus!" Gwen yelled.  
"I'm a little busy here!" Ben yelled back. He was pushed down into the earth by four of the aliens. Gwen recited another spell pushing the other four aliens far away from her. She then made a barrier around her but when the aliens started to attack again she knew she couldnt' hold it for long, "Could use a little help here!"  
THen suddenly Ben pushed back and picked up one alien smashing them into the other aliens. When they were down Ben ran to Gwen and picked up another alien. he spun slamming the alien into the rest and then let go making the alien fly through the cave. "thanks," Gwen said pulling down the barrier. "Told yah you couldn't have done this without forearms help," he replied smugly. Almost as if carma was just tired of his dumb luck, the watch started to beep and beep and then a green light glowed fromt he watch incasing his entire body. Within seconds Ben was himself again.  
"Aw man!" he complained, "Well how are we going to open it now?"  
Gwen then opened her spell book and replied, "Without Forearm's help." She smiled and Ben pouted. She waved her hand over the box and all the sides of it split apart. From within it appeared a small yellow gun which appeared to be like a toy. It was round and made of plastic. A red lightning bolt seemed to be painted on both sides and the trigger was red too. "What's that?" Ben asked, "Is that what we risked our lives for?"  
Gwen replied disapointedly, "I guess so."  
But then Ben shooted back with, "Oooo! Cool! I got dibs!"  
He went to reach for it but gwen grabbed it first, "It's not a toy Stupid! Remember what Grandpa Max said?"  
"It sure looks like a toy and besides. I hold the Omnitrix! Universe's most powerful weapon. If I can use this and kick as many alien butts with it as I want, I bet I can use that!"  
He reached for the gun but Gwen refused to let go. She tugged and pulled which only made Ben do the same. "You're soo stupid! You don't even know what this even is!"  
"I know it's cool! And that's enough for me!" THat's when Ben accidentily pulled the trigger when the gun was facing him and a blue beam shot Ben. The LIght covering his entire body. "BEN!" Gwen yelled but it was too late. by the time she yelled it the light disapeared and so did her cousin.  
In her loneliness Gwen yelled again, "BEN!"  
He opened his eyes as the light started to disapear and in his own success he leaped with joy. The gun was still in his possesion. "Take that Dweeb!" he yelled but when he looked around he realized he wasn't in the cave anymore.  
Well he wasn't in the same cave. The other one was a damp cave in the middle of Navada. This one was a warm cave, with a huge screen computor monitor and other computors and devices he can't begin to comprehend. His eyes moved to a large man in a blue and red costume with an "S" on his chest, "Whoa!" Ben began, "Who are you!"  
The Unfimilliar face only stared at him in shock before saying, "Batman, Manhunter, Black Canary! Intruder Alert! Lock down all systems!"  
Ben gulped, "Uh oh!"

Ben's watched just then glowed from red to green and instantly Ben clicked it on, "Sorry! Love to stay and chat but gotta run!" He then slapped his wrist and then started to change. He skin became blue and wheels grew from the soles of his feet, "XLR8!" he yelled and he ran passed the man faster than he can blink. Ben wizzed passed more unfimilliar people, "Sorry!" he'd tell them, "In a hurry!"  
Suddenly when he thought he was in the clear, another unfimilliar man ran and was actually keeping up. He was wearing a red suit with lightning bolts on his head and chest. How lame, Ben thought.  
"Hey Kid," the man called, "Slow down we just want to talk to you."  
"Sorry can't talk," he fought back, "I have to get back to the Dweeb-!"  
But before he could finish a man in a black suit and a bat on his chest, threw down marbles. Ben spun out of control, his watch powering down and he crashed into the cave wall. Ben could feel himself falling out of consciencness, "Awwwww man!" he moaned before he was out.  
The man in the black suit stared at the boy, "Figure out who he is and how he got here."

Mount Justice 1 hour ago The team gathered around the main computor, ready for anything. Batman pulled up a gobal map and nine spots glowed in various places on it. "There have been sightings of large amounts of forgien radiation signals coming from all these spots."  
"Our mission to find out what it is that's causing it?" Robin asks.  
"No because we've already found out." Batman says pulling up a picture, "Lex Luthur has been working on a new project and has scattered the signals every where, but what we don't know is what for."  
Robin kept his eyes on the screen. He didn't say it but he had a bad feeling about those radiation signals. "So I don't get it," Artemis speaks up, "What exactly do they do? I mean it doesn't seem like they are hurting anyone."  
Batman looks at her and narrows his eyes, "Those hot spots are using a signature we are not fimilliar of. We can not take chances."  
Artemis didn't say anything.  
"I have members of the league getting a better look at those hot spots."  
"So what's the mission?" Kid Flash asks.  
Batman smiles and says, "Your mission is to be proud of yourselves."  
Just as he said that Superman, Red Tornado, Flash, Black Canary, and the Martian Manhunter walks through the door "In honnor of your bravery and continued heroics we are congraduating you," Superman says. Megan runs to her uncle and gives him a hug. Flash nugies kid flash and Superman shakes Superboy's hand. Each one congraduating the other. Then Aquaman walked in and too congraduated Aqualad and Green Arrow came for Artemis. Red Tornado came into the room and put the pizza and drinks on the table and everyone Talked and had a good time. At one point Robin walked up to Superman and confessed, "I'm surprised Batman agreed to this. It's not like him."  
Superman replied with, "There's allot of things about that guy which i don't understand, which I'm sure you do. But what I do understand is, he knows hard work when he sees and doesn't believe to let it go unrewarded."  
Suddenly a red light flashes and sirens go off. Everyone looks at the computor screen and all there eyes go wide when they see a unfimilliar, yet very fimilliar looking, radiation spot on top of Mount Justice, on the map. Then a flash of blue light appeared and a young boy appears infront of them.  
"Take that Dweeb!" he yells!

Comment Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was waking up. His arms tense and body restricted. It wasn't till he opened his eyes did he realize he was tied to a chair. Ben struggled. He needed to get loose and get back to the Dweeb and Grandpa. He knew they were looking for him. He tried pulling and tugging but he couldn't get loose of it. Just then he heard a wooshing sound. LIke something you would hear in a jet engine or something and then he saw a light. "Red Tornado 0015" something announced. Ben looked. He saw a large robotic man walk in and walk toward him.  
"Hey! YOu have to let me out of here!" Ben complained, "I have to go back home!"  
The red man said nothing but take a better look at Ben's watch.  
"Hey, don't try anything funny!" he said about the kick the machine.  
"It's interesting," he then said, "I've tried to remove it when you were unconscious but it would not come off. It seems to be apart of you."  
"Yeah duh!" Ben said smugly, "It's because it's locked into my DNA. You could pull all you want but you can't take this without taking me with it."  
"That seems to be the case. It is a very foriegn device. I have not seen anything like this before. My name is Red Tornado, by the way."  
Ben didn't get a chance to respond because two more people were walking in. The cave announced a Batman and a Superman. Ben looked at the two of them and felt a bit uneasy, "Ben Tennyson," he greeted.  
"Is he awake?" The tall one said in the black suit. Ben assumed he was batman because of the ummm... Bat on his chest. So that means the other one with the red and blue outfit must be Superman. Who are all these clowns? Ben thought.  
"We clowns," Superman said, "Are Heroes who have saved the earth many many times. Who are you?"  
"I'm Ben Tennyson! I've saved the Universe and the earth more times than I can count! YOu don't impress me!"  
Superman was a little skeptical. This kid couldn't be a hero. "I don't believe you," Superman dare say.  
"Wasn't exactly looking for your aproval," Ben replied unbelievably.  
"I've never heard of you, none of us had! And even if you are who you say you are, why are you snooping around the mountain?"  
Ben looked down sadly, "I didn't mean to come here. The Dweeb was right. I am a doofus."  
"Ummm.. Batman," Red Tornado said, changing the subject, "I've taken a look at the boy's watch and it's technology I'm unfimilliar with."  
"Why not break it apart and how it works," Superman asked.  
"Yes, it's too dangerous to keep it on the boy," Batman agreed.  
"I have tried numerious times but it will not depart from the boy's wrist. Well not unless we cut it off him or even kill the boy first."  
Batman and Superman look at eachother surprised. They knew that was not an option. They will not kill. Still Superman would not give up he walked closer to the boy and said, "Well why don't I take a wack at it," But right when he touched it a shock circled around his finger, "Ow!"cried the man of steel.  
Ben's watch glowed again and said, "DNA Aquired. Match. Orgin of species Krypton. An advance race far away from our galaxy." The light glowed brighter and covered Ben. When it vanished he found himself wearing a green jacket with a black "S" the same as superman's on the back of it. The three heroes were confused to what just happened but Ben knew exactly what was going on. He yanked away from his bindings without a struggle and ran out the door. "Cool!" he yelled, "I have super strenghth! And super speed!"  
Someone opened what looked like a big door that planes could have fit in and Ben was aiming toward it. He ran as fast as he could and soon enough he could feel his feet barely touching the ground. He then Zipped past them and he flew through the air. "Yippee!" He yelled behind him.  
"Sir," the android called, "It looks like the source of the boy's power comes from the watch."  
"I was afraid of that," Batman replied.

Comment please! Apreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Every one was quiet. The flight of the bioship was all you can hear. Even Wally had shut his mouth. Robin kept clicking buttons on his holographic key board and it was all just awkward. Every one didn't say a word, but they were all thinking the same thing. Finally Wally spoke up. "Who was that kid? And where did he come from?"  
"Ummm KF, that's what we're going to find out. By predicting the opening holes of those radioactive spots, we may find something more than just some random kid," Robin answered.  
"Oh right!" Kid Flash said sheepishly.  
"Well he can't really hurt anyone right," Artemis began, "I mean he's just a kid."  
"What about that device on his wrist?" Caldur asked, "He changed from a boy into a... well I'm not really sure what he was exactly."  
"Can't we just focus on the bigger picture?" Superboy spoke up, "Lex Luthur is up to something and it's our job to take him down."  
"Super boys right," Caldur finished.  
Every one was quiet again when Artemis said, "Even so, Kid Flash here is just jealous because he couldn't keep up with the kid."  
Kid Flash scoffed, "W-what!?" he protested, "That is sooo not true! I just needed to refuel that's all!"  
"Sure KF," Robin laughed.  
In the middle of their fun a picture forms on the bioship's screen, "Team," Batman called, "The suspect had escaped. New Objective. Find the suspect and bring him back, but with caution. He is more dangerous than we anticipated."  
"What direction did he leave?" Robin began, "I could calculate all possibles of his-"  
"Unnessisary," Batman interrupted, "We placed a tracker on him before he became conscience. Sending trace now."  
Then a map appeared with a red dot on it, "Got him," Robin said.  
"Redirecting Bioship toward Target," Megan announced.

Meanwhile "C'mon pick up!" Ben cried a bit anxious.  
The pay phone was pressed hard against his cheek, his foot tapping again the concrete. He didn't exactly know where he was but he didn't want to stick around with those freak shows after him. He was in a place called Star City. He's never even heard of a place called Star City before. He thought about his Grandfather and Gwen. He knew they were going to really give it to him after this, but that's not the problem right now. How was he going to go home? "C'mon!" he yelled again hitting the machine. Then he heard a voice, "Hello?" it said.  
"Grandpa!" Ben cried happily.  
"This is Jerry Thomas speaking. I'm not at the phone right now but if you leave your name and adress-"  
He hung up. Didn't want to listen to the rest. That was Grandpa Max's cell phone number, Ben thought, what's going on? Where am I?  
Just as he was thinking this some dude in a green Robin Hood outfit jumps infront of him and pointed an arrow at him, "We don't have to make this difficult, son. Just put your hands where I can see them," he said.  
"Okay then! I'll show you all four!" Ben said slapping his watch. His red skin grew over his pale and his eyes turned yellow. He grew two extra arms and yelled, "Four arms!"  
The green archers eyes widened alittle but he didnt let the surprise get to him. He released the arrow sending a cloud of smoke surounding him. Ben coughed, distracted the archer moved shooting another arrow. Red sticky wires spun around Ben, Tangling his arms . Restricting him of movement. The archer was then pleased. Suddenly Ben tore through the wire and ripped it away from him. The archer's eyes widened again. Then Ben wiped his hand across the air hitting the archer making him fly across the street. Red Arrow saw what happened and ran to his former teacher. The green archer looked to the red one, obviously in pain, "Roy?" he called.  
Red Arrow narrowed his eyes and turned to the four armed monster. He pointed his own arrows at him and released them. Ben blocked using two of his arms and using the other two to pick up a tree and throw it at the red archer. Roy moved out of the way. He hid behind a car and pulled out another arrow. He then pointed the arrow at where he assume the giant red four armed monster would be but when he aimed, he found nothing more but an empty street.  
Roy threw down his bow as he growled in anger. "Red Arrow come in. Come it Red Arrow," his comunicator buzzed. He clicked on the device in his ear. "Red Arrow here," Roy answered "Roy," Caldur called, "We've been aware of a disturbance in Star City."  
"Every thing is under control, except a Red four arm monster trashing the street. Do you know anything about this?"  
"I'm sending you cordinates now. Meet me there."  
Ben was hiding in the sewers, human again. He watched as the red archer picked up the green archer and ran out of sight. Then he pulled up his shirt and picked off a patch he found sticking to it. He noticed the beeping lights behind it and tossed it in water. "Nice try," Ben said.  
He crawled out from the sewer when it looked like the cost was clear and he moved down the street like nothing happened, "Stupid watch, Timing out on me," he argued, "Time to find Grandpa and Gwen."

Comment Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Two days earlier

Ben rustled restlessly in the back of the Rust Bucket. He told the two to wake him up when they got there but he couldn't handle sitting still, "Grandpa? Where are we going again?" Ben bellowed impatiently.

Gwen rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. It _was _the fifth time they told him after all. You think by now he'd get it, but the truth was. Ben was only asking because there was nothing else to do until they got there. "For the last time Ben," Grandpa Max said just as impatiently, "My old plumber team told me of suspicious activity going on in Nevada. Unclassified technology is crated in the area and radiation signatures we've never seen before."

"Ummm… English?" Ben asked unimpressed by the repeated information.

"Ugh! You are such a doofus!" Gwen sighed irritably, "You know that? Unclassified tech? Means they never seen it before. It could be anything. Which when it comes to aliens, is very dangerous."

Ben stood up walking toward the front of the RV, "Ugh, I knew that," he told her unconvincingly.

"Sure you did."

"Hey guys," Grandpa Max spoke up, "I know the trip there isn't the most exciting, but we all need not to lose our heads. Okay? C'mon I'll buy you guys ice cream when it's all finished."

The two young cousins just looked at each other.

"Grandpa why do you have to go and take care of it? I mean why don't they get some other cadets to go do it?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Well because we are the closest to the sight right now and under any circumstances do we not lose whatever is in that box."

It was only a few more hours till they reached Nevada. When they did Max then pushed a hidden button underneath the dash. A screen then appeared on the rear view mirror. It showed a map of the dessert and a little red dot started to blink in one of the mountains.

"There they are," Max said pretty casually. They drove to the area. Gwen and Ben both prepared themselves while Max pulled out an old plumber's weapon.

When they reached their destination Ben and Gwen both went ahead. They watched the scene from behind a boulder, what looked like two humans and a few familiar aliens pulling a crate into a very suspicious black van.

_Obvious much?_ Gwen thought.

Max rejoined them, "So what are we looking at?" he asked.

Ben crawled infront of Gwen, "Well that bald guy," he said pointing at the very official man wearing the black suit, "seems to run the operation. He's telling that guy something," he then points to the goofy looking guy with the spiked hair, also in a black suit, with a cat in his arms, "And they," he pointed to the very familiar aliens, "are carrying that crate from that van to the other van."

"Do you know them Grandpa?" Gwen asks, "Those guys."

"No," Max answers, "I can't say I do. Why don't we go back and I'll report it," but before he said that Ben had already disappeared. "Where's Ben?"

"Where do you think?" Gwen says pointing.

Ben runs into action, "Hey!" he yells, "Just tell us what's in the crate so I can go and enjoy ice cream!"

The mysterious man in the black suit then looks at his ummm… cat friend and says, "Get rid of them."

"With pleasure," said he said back.

Spikey cat dude pulled up his hands shooting a bristly beam of energy at Ben. Max ran and shot at him which had no effect. Cat dude shot another beam at the old man but Gwen intervenes forming a magical barrier in front of her grandfather. Ben gets up rubbing his head. He sees Gwen and his grandfather in trouble and he goes through his watch and slaps it. Flames ran over his skin as it slowly changed to stone and then he yells, "Heat Flash!"

He throws a couple of flames at the cat dude when one of the fire balls hit the boy's cat. The cat flies out of the boy's arms and hits the ground in pain, but it stills gets up and hisses at Ben, "TEEKL!" the boy yells. He then glares at Ben and says, "I'll get you for that!"

Ben looked at the cat and then realized what he had to do, but before he could react or think, Spikey cat dude throws a large electric energy orb at him. Max gets in front of his Grandson and falls to the ground at impact. "Grandpa!" Gwen and Ben yell!

Ben reaches for him but spikey cat dude intervenes. After the aliens were done putting the crate in the other car they get in with the bald guy. Spikey Cat dude picks up Max and heads for the car as he yells, "Teaches you to mess with Teekl!"

"Grandpa!" Gwen yells . Ben throws a couple of fire balls at the car but they end up getting away anyway.

"C'mon!" Ben yells pulling his cousin by the arm, "We need to follow them!"

Present

Red arrow met Calder at their meeting point, which was in an old warehouse in Star City. "Calder what's going on?" Roy asks impatiently. Calder pulls out a small device and a hologram appeared showing the little sprawl the team had with Ben. It showed then Ben changing into the blue alien with wheels on his feet. "That's the kid I saw fighting with Green arrow! But he didn't look like that."

"It appears he can change his appearance and powers at will. Or so we learned by Batman," Calder answers.

"So what do you think it's some kind of magic or something?"

"Not that we can tell. It's certainly no act of magic I have ever seen before."

Calder puts the device away into his pocket and says, "He gets his powers from a watch which is impossible to remove from his wrist."

"So we take him down and make him take it off on his own. He's bound to know how right?"

"Not exactly and that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about." Roy stayed quiet looking at him. "Lex Luther has disappeared from scanners a few days before that boy… arrived. We found the child appear from the same foreign radiation holes I talked to you about ealier."

"You think this kid has something to do in Luther's plans?"

"I don't know yet but we must still keep open a possibility that he may just be an innocent by standard, which may be to very much help to us."

Roy smiled, "Okay so what's the plan?"

Comment Please!


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was falling as so did Ben's eyes. He's been walking around the city for hours trying to think of a plan to get back to his family and stay away from those freak shows he keeps running into. Still exhaustion is gettin the better of him. He could feel his entire body grow heavier and heavier. Each second he tries to fight it, only gets worse. Then that's when he sees him. Ben's eyes sight is blurry but he would know that bald head and evil cat anywhere. Moving towards him seems like a bad idea at the moment but he needed to get home. Up in the skies where Magan is patroling she hears a telepathic call, "Megan report."  
"Still no signs of him Robin", Megan reports. Her eyes were scanning the area, deep in focus. "We'll keep looking," he instructs, "He's got to be out there somewhere."  
"Roger that!"  
She flies a little lower to get a closer look. "Superboy? Found anything?" she asks telepathically.  
"No nothing yet," he answers pushing his way through crowds.  
"What about you Kid Flash?" she asks again.  
"Nope me neither," he answers as well.  
"Artemis?" she asks with less hope in her voice.  
"Sorry M, I found squat." Artemis reports.  
"Oh this is beginning to look hopeless," she says out a loud so her friends won't hear.  
"We will find him," Aqualad says, "Do not lose hope everyone. Let's just call it a day."  
"Roger that," Megan says answers redirecting her self. Flying back to the mountain she still keeps her eyes sharp, just in case, and in her surprise she finds something, "Wait! Wait!" she calls telepathically, "I think I found him!"  
Ben was in deep trouble. He was right when he saw the bald dude but he wasn't right to follow him. He was spotted and a fight begun. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Bald dude says. "I think this will teach him to stay out of other people's business!" Crazy cat dude follows. He throws another electric ball at Ben while he tries to get his watch to work. It was on red. The ball hits him. The force makes him go flying into a wall.  
"Wait NO!" Megan screams.  
Lex Luthor and Klarion make their escape. Megan flies down she rushes to Ben making sure he's not injured, but with the scene it's hard to tell. From the looks of it, it could be very possible that he may be dead. There was a huge hole in the brick wall and large peices of stone are all over him. "Little boy!" she calls pulling the rock and rubble away, "Little boy please tell me your okay!"  
"Megan what's going on?" Robin calls, "Are you alright? Megan?"  
She didn't respond. she yanked threw the stones untill she saw a face. Finally she dug him out.  
"Megan?" Superboy calls this time worried. "I'm fine," she looks at Bens face and smiles. It looks like he was some how unharmed. Then she noticed the green jacket. She didn't notice it before he was thrown into the wall. When she turned him around to have a further investiagtion she gasped, "Guys, I think you should come down here."  
On his back was the same "S" that Superman wore, except in black.  
"On our way," Artemis said.  
Megan cradled him. When Ben woke he prayed it was just a bad dream. He was in that stupid cave again! The cool air and the strange luxious living. He was about to go to his watch but was surprised that it was covered by some metal brace. He tried to rip it off but he failed. "What the?" he thought. He got up looking around when he see's a plate of food on a table. It was eggs and bacon, with a glass of orange juice. Ben's stomach instantly growled. "You must be hungry," some one said. The very sound of the unfimiliar voice made Ben jump. He spun around pulling up his fists ready for anything, "No! No," the woman said trying to calm him down, "We mean you no harm, but I know that's hard to believe. We kind of got off on the wrong foot." Ben put his fists down. This woman wore a black skin tight suit with grey tights and a blue jacket. "They call me black canary around here. What do I call you."  
Ben still didn't want to give them his name. He was surprised the robot didn't do it already. Trust was sort of not in his volcabulary right now.  
Black Canary's smile fell alittle, "I know you may feel unsure right now but trust me, you can."  
When he looked into her eyes he found something and he relaxed his face.  
"Ben," he said finally.  
She smiled, "Nice to meet you Ben, so mind telling me how you got here?"  
The team was gathered along with Batman and Super man. Megan reported what happened and in the end Batman asks, "He was fighting Lex Luthor?"  
"Well I guess," Megan admitts, "I couldn't really tell since he didn't look like he was winning, but I do know they were fighting him."  
Superman gave a sheepish expression. Just as soon as he did Black Canary walks into the room. "I know his name is Ben Tennyson and that he's a long way from home. He won't admit it but I know he's scared. All he wants is to return home to his family."  
"Then that's exactly what we will do," Batman says, "Where is he now?"  
"He's in the kitchen eating," she answers, "that boy hasn't eaten anything for the past two days."  
By the time the team entered the room Ben was already done with his food. He waved without a word and waved at the team. "So we heard your story," Superman said. Ben just narrowed his eyes at him. He really didn't like this guy, "and it seems possible but we are still keeping an eye on you. So if you turn against us-"  
"You'll what!?" Ben snapped. Superman kept his mouth shut. Leaving the room the Red and blue hero left quite an awkward spell behind him. "Sorry about that," Batman says, "He just has a lot on his mind. Now tell us how exactly did you get here? Because you didn't tell Black Canary much."  
"From the little toy gun you took from me while I was out," Ben answered.  
Batman pulled out the exact gun Ben used out from under his cape. "Where did that come from?" Ben thought.  
"From this?" Batman asked. Ben nodded his head, "Well I guess it's safe to assume it is not a toy, but why it was made is a different question. Any idea kid?"  
Ben shook his head, "Nope." 


	6. Chapter 6

In his cold damp cell, Ben paced around impatiently and feeling helpless. He always hated that feeling, even before he found the watch. The Dweeb would have loved to see him like this. Knowing he was wrong this entire time. Shoving it in his face, that she was right and he was stupid, because he was just that, stupid. He should have never touched that stupid toy- ray- what ever it is! He need to get back to them! He thinks Gwen can't save Grandpa all on her own. She needs his help and Grandpa needs both of their help! He HAS to get home, but he's stuck in this stupid cell and don't even ask him to go hero because he already tried that and now the dang watch is timed out. "HEEEEEEEEEY! HEY!" he yell again at the top of my lungs. He knows they can hear me, and he knows they are watching. He doesn't even know why he's even in here! It's not like he's done anything wrong! This whole stituation is just irritating so after an hour of kicking and screaming, he finally dropped onto the matress of his cell, "This is SOOO BOGUS!"

Batman watched him from the hollographic computor in his arm. Looking at the boy with pitty. Batman knows this must be hard on him but doesn't say too much about it. He knows he's doing the right thing keeping him locked up.

It was them Roy came up from behind him, packing some arrows, swinging them over his shoulder, and noticing Ben throwing a fit on screen. "Are you sure that cell can hold him," he asks taking his bow as well.

"It should hold him. For now," Batman replies with the same straight forward tone. He shuts off the hollogram, "Why the concern?"

Roy shrugs, "Just asking." Realizing that was the end of their conversation Batman began to walk out of the room and when he was no more than ten feet away, Roy continues. "But what does concern me is, we are keeping a child in the old cells from which we used to lock up villians. Why?"

Without even so much as a glance over his shoulder Batman answers, "It's to protect him." At that herwas leaving, and before Roy could think of more questions to ask later, Kaldur enters the mountain. Batman had just walked passed him in silence exiting the mountain. The computor announcing his name as they make their way toward eachother.

"Hey," Roy greets Kaldur packing some extra ammo.

Gesturing toward Batman Kaldur asks, "Was there something wroung?"

Shaking his head Roy says, "No. Just needs some fresh air I guess. You know he is both owner of Wayne Interprises and a superhero. Guy sometimes needs his days to relax."

"Ofcourse," Kaldur says nodding.

Roy was just done packing, zipping up his pack he looks at Kaldur, "You ready?"

Kaldur nods again but silently this time. Roy walks passed him toward the little yellow "toy" gun, but Kaldur catches him by the shoulder before he could go any further. "Are you sure about this?"

"Hey Kidflash gave us the info on this," Roy said, "It's a two way door, so where ever that kid came from, could always go back the same way."

"It was only a theory," Kaldur corrects but Roy shrugs it off.

"Well theories need to be tested and even so... this wasn't originally _my_ plan."

Kaldur takes some time to think. In a way Roy was right, but that didn't mean they need to risk their lives doing something reckless. Then he thought, he's a superhero. When do superheroes _not_ risk their lives recklessly. Looking back to Roy he nods his head again. "Okay then."

At that Roy pick up the gun and pointed it at Kaldur. Like Ben, there was a huge flash of light surrounding Kaldur's body before he disapears. Roy then takes a deep breath when he points the gun at himself and says, "Here goes nothing."

...

Ben finally tired himself out. Letting sweet slumber claim him on the matress. Using his arms as a pillow, he passes out. That's when Superman decided to pay him a visit. He had to admit he liked the boy's persistance but hated his attitude. Then he reminded himself he was just a boy. Staring at the watch, he knows that it wouldn't be safe for a child to hold that much power and where ever he is from must not be very safe. If he could he silently swears to himself that he would rid of it, for Ben's safety.

Finally leaving, he meets the rest of the team up stairs. Asking where Kaldur and Roy were they inform him they went on another mission. They weren't sure what it was but they say it's important. Bruce glared at Clark for this. It wasn't directed toward him but it was his own way of saying he disapoved of not imforming the rest of the team about Roy and Kaldur's mysterious mission. Clark understood and felt the same way, but there were more important matters to think about.

The team's first duty is to warn _everyone_.

...

In truth she was tired. They do sleep where she's from and she hasn't been getting enough of it. It was a bad time too, just when she was done getting dressed in her pajamas, she heard a knock on the door. Debating to open it she went to do so. Opening the door she see's a little girl. Cute girl with red curly pig tales and dimples.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Dianne asked curiously. Seeing she was also alone she asked, "Are you mother and father around?"

The little girl just shook her head, smiling at her. Dianne kneeled down to her level and asks,"Did you need anything?"

Nodding her head, she unexpectantly pulls out what looks like a ray gun and points it at her, "I've come for you!" The voice isn't child like at all. It's almost demonic and before Dianne could react to it, she disapears before a bright yellow beam.

Skipping away from the house, the little girl sings, "We've got Wonder Woman! We've got Wonder Woman!"

READER'S NOTE

Okay I know it's been awhile and I appoligise for that. I just totally forgot about this story and when I found it, I was like, "OOOOH YEAH!"

I plan on continuing this story and I thank for those awesome people who still read this!

Review please!


End file.
